Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Hathor SG1X
Summary: Albus is in a slump, and cannot think of a good song, for the new school theme song, as he makes his way to the Dungeons, he fidns that song he wants!


Albus Dumbeldor sat in silence in his office, looking at the blank sheet of paper before him, and sighed. The normal happy old man was stuck for a change with a problem. One he found hard to look at from all directions. Normally he had the sorting hat helping him form ideas for a new yearly theme song, but this year, both were in a rut. Even the sorting hat was having a difficult time thinking of the right opening song this year for it to give the entire school, and make the first years love him.

Albus sighed, a dual look in his eyes as he looked to Fwakes and reached over stroking the red phoenix's feather's. They felt like silk under his touch, and smiled at the bird. "Well Fwakes, I fear at this rate I may not be able ot offer a new song for everyone to use at the dinner for the start of the new school year." The old melding mad commented to the bird.

Fwakes lifted his head and cocked it to the side stareing at Dumbeldor, like he was mad, then again, you couldn't be to sure with Albus Dumbeldor on the job. Fwakes moved away from the hand and shook his feathers, allowing a few strays to fall to the floor and vanished from Albus site.

Albus frowned some, wondering what was bothering Fwakes and stood up, however before he went ot leave his office he popped two lemon drops in his mouth and headed out of his office, enjoying the ride down the gargoyle staircase and headed off in the direction of the dungeons.

The school hallways were deserted and echoed with the sounds of Albus footsteps. Hogwarts was always so dead in the summer, but during the rest of the year it was alive with the many students who wandered her hallways, and the merry sounds of Flinch, scolding his students, or the Slytherin's and Griffindors urging, over petite things.

As Albus made his way down to the dungeons, another was busy in the potions lab, brewing up potions of all types. BLack robes bellowed gracefully behind the tall darkly dressed pale figure as long pale fingers danced gracefully over the potions instruments, and chopped up various ingredients to their correct shape, and proportion.

A long pointed nose, shoulder length greasy, raven strands. Black eyes that you couldn't read emotion in half the time. The only man who contained these features, were Professor Snape. The evil greasy git, ails known death eater to some. That, and the man who hated Harry Potter just as much, or maybe more then Lord Voldermort.

However, on this fine day Snape for once in his life was in a good mood and happily humming to himself as he worked. A nice little tune he'd created up while doing Potions for pretty much all of his life. His voice was a beautiful baritone, and almost seemed ot contain a silky sound to it. If any of his female students heard him singing, they would have melted from the lyrics he alone was singing now.

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Something wicked this way comes.  
_

Snape now moved over to his cabinets, and opened them, still singing as he grabbed the ingredients he needed, and did a perfect turn around circle dance back to his cauldron, and deposit the items into it.

_Eye of newt and toe of frog, _

_Wool of bat and tongue of dog, _

_Adder''s fork and blind-worm''s sting, _

_Lizard''s leg and howlet''s wing._

When the items were all in he began ot stir them all tougher, is slow motions counter clockwise, but was still happily singing his song, unaware he had left the door to his potions room open enoufge for three people to look in and spy on him.

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble _

_Double, double, toil and trouble_

_Something wicked this way comes._

Oh, yes. Something wicked this way was coming to him, but what Snape wouldn't know until it was to late, he was to content with his bubbling cauldron to care about the world that was around him.

_In the cauldron boil and bake, _

_Fillet of a fenny snake, _

_Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,_

_Witches'' mummy, maw and gulf._

A smile seemed to cross the old Potion Master's face as he dropped the scale, and other ingredients into his wonderful smelling cauldron.

_Double, double, toil and trouble_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

Albus stopped on the middle turn section heading down into the dungeons, and blinked to himself, wondering who had such a nice voice and was singing this wonderful song.

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble _

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

Snape now stood before his cauldron waving his wand around with his hands before it still singing his song as he cast a spell to help his work of art along. A grin spread across his face as the potion turned the correct color and knew it was done, as well as the song he'd made.

_Something wicked this way comes!_

Albus burst through the doors having made it to the source of the music and beamed, a twinkle shining in those damned blue eyes, as he walked in on Severus to find him in a frozen state of shock, having been caught singing. The old headmaster beamed and clapped his hands in joy.

"Severus my boy, you have just made me one happy man!" Albus stated in a bright cheery tone, which cause Severus to remain froze to his very spot.

"And what may it be sir?" He asked, in his normal hard cold voice.

"Why, the song you were singing! I wish you to direct this year for the school's new theme song Severus! Even sing it! You have such a good voice, it's a pity you don't take up singing as a hobby!" Albus only seemed to have that damn sparkle in his eyes grow.

Severus paled, and went to say something, but Albus was already moving. "No buts my boy! Your going ot do it, and that's that!" Without another word Albus Dumbeldor quickly fled to his office, in a better mood having their school's new theme song to get ready for.

Severus Snape could only stare opened mouth at the doorway to his potions room in horror, he was doomed, and glared at his finished potion in hate. "This is all your fault." He snarled and stormed off to his office and slammed the door shut to hide himself away from a certain evil headmaster.

**The End!**

This wasa joke my friend and I had about the HP soundtrack to the 3rd movie, so we were laughing about it, and I was going bonkers from this in my head so I wanted to get it out. So um yeh .; enjoy!


End file.
